


Mistaken

by trevor_the_carrot



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Short, cringey, cute though, dont judge, ha, my two boys, no, not that good, soft, stop being dirty, wrote this a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevor_the_carrot/pseuds/trevor_the_carrot
Summary: Jeremy is horrible at lying.{Also, thank you everyone who put Kudos on my work, it means a lot.}





	Mistaken

“Ask her out already, geez. You’re awesome. And if she says no, you’ve still got me.” Micheal says with open arms. Jeremy walks back and forth across the smoke-filled basement, shaking his head.

"How do you know I still like her? I could like someone else,” He says, trying to convince Micheal. Jeremy plops down on the beanbag chair and dust flies. “Someone else has my heart.”

”‘Oh, Christine… I love you. I masturbate to your picture every morning’.” Micheal mimics, looking at an imaginary picture of Christine.

“What the hell, Micheal! I hate you, you know that?” He says, not succeeding with his fake insult. Micheal blows a puff smoke out, creating little bubbles. Jeremy puts his head in his hands, a shaky sigh coming from his mouth. 

"The person I like would never say yes. He acts like a god, and I’m just… me.” Jeremy says. 

"So it’s a he, huh? Crucial information.”

"I me-meant sh-she. I did, I really did.”

"Uh-huh, sure. So who is this dreamboat?” He says, pushing his beanbag chair closer to Jeremy. Micheal jokingly places his hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off and scoots away from him. 

"L-let’s just get back to the game. I heard when you get to level 16, there is an Easter egg.” He says, avoiding the conversation altogether. Micheal places down his joint and looks at Jeremy straight in the eyes. Micheal grabs the remote and shuts the tv off. 

"Cut the crap, Kiedis. Who is he?” Micheal demands. Jeremy freezes, actually scared for a moment. The pipe drip on the ceiling is the only thing you can hear, until Micheal shifts in his seat. 

"We were on level 15. Why’d you do that?” Jeremy says, trying to lighten the mood. Their breaths fill up the room, invading the smoke. 

"Give me a hint. What’s the color of their jacket?” He says. Jeremy’s face goes red in embarrassment and he stares at Micheal’s hoodie.

"Red...” Jeremy mutters and Micheal chuckles. Micheal looks down and then back up at Jeremy. 

"Y-you do? I would have never thought. How could you ever like Me-” 

“I know that it’s weird that I would like you, but I really do because you’re an awesome person.” Jeremy interrupts. 

“I was gonna say Mel… oh my god. You’re adorable!” Michael yells, his voice echoing through the basement. Jeremy’s face goes red and buries his face in his knees. 

“I like you, too.”


End file.
